Formal
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Until death do us part. Any last words? No regrets?


**Formal**

The sun was setting, casting shadowy greys upon the lilies that were eloquently placed about the small balcony. It had been a warm day, not too humid or uncomfortable, the common norm for Barcelona, Spain at this time of year. Crossing his arms, mindful that he was indeed wearing a white tuxedo, none other than the infamous informant of Shinjuku, Orihara Izaya, leaned against the aged and rusted railing behind which he stood. He watched peacefully as all of the new and different faces of the locals paced by below, wondering in silence about their day-to-day lives.

"What do you think you're doing?" came a voice that held slight amusement, but also just a pinch of curiosity.

Izaya tried his best to hide his unsuspecting fright, but it didn't help when he had gasped as the man behind the words of question touched his shoulder. "You could give someone a heart attack by doing that, Shizu-chan," he scoffed, brushing the man's hand away.

Heiwajima Shizuo only chuckled, finding no need to apologize. "What are you doing out here?" he asked, joining Izaya as he too leaned against the rail.

"Just watching," Izaya replied idly, almost as if he weren't paying attention. "Besides, aren't you breaking some kind of rule? You're not supposed to see me until tonight."

"Since when are you all about enforcing the rules?" Shizuo said in question, taken aback just the slightest bit. "Besides, I was there when you bought it." The man elder by a year lifted a hand, using it to stroke the soft material of Izaya's tuxedo.

"It's bad luck," Izaya countered, taking a moment away from his observant eyes to watch as Shizuo's hand ran along his arm.

"Are you superstitious?"

"Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo understood that by the Izaya's prolonged groan, it meant that he was getting annoyed. "Sorry, sorry," he apologized, cautiously reaching across the way, searching until his hand found Izaya's. Giving his fingers a gentle squeeze, Shizuo continued on by sheepishly admitting, "I just really wanted to see you."

This had finally earned him the eye-to-eye contact that he had been seeking. Hazelnut meeting coffee bean, for a moment, Shizuo could honestly feel his breath being taken away, almost like his esophagus had turned into a vacuum cleaner. But only for a brief moment, though.

"What?"

Finding no answer, the man stood in silence, slowly weaning off of his starstruck.

This had nerved the informant, forcing him to stand straight, mind falling into a small panic. "What, what is it?! Is it my hair? Is it messy?"

Snapping into submission, Shizuo shook his head and guiding his body weight off of the railing. "No, it's not anything like that, it's just you…" he had begun, slipping into a pause. The backs of rough knuckles brushed across Izaya's cheek, painting them pink with each master stroke. In this time, Shizuo had found his words, finishing his lost statement by saying, "You look beautiful."

Lips agape with apparent shock, it was now Izaya's turn to give in to silence. Shizuo humored this by asking, "Is it my hair?"

That had made a smile come to the man's lips, likewise making Shizuo's grow all the more. "Are you excited, Izaya?"

"I am, but…"

"But?"

"I'm also a little sad."

Confused, Shizuo pursued Izaya's statement by asking, "Why are you sad?"

Izaya sighed, taking a moment to collect his thoughts and feelings before he replied, "I feel like, after this, there's nothing for us to look forward to anymore. This is…it."

Suddenly grabbing Izaya's hand, an action that had caught him unawares, Shizuo protested, "Are you crazy? This is only the beginning!"

"The beginning?" Izaya repeated, his vacant expression showing that he didn't quite understand where Shizuo was coming from.

"Of course! I mean, we've got all of our younger years to look forward to, straight up until old age."

"I don't like the sound of that," Izaya scoffed, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

Chuckling, Shizuo said, "I didn't think you would. But besides that, it's going to be you and me. Until death do us part, right?" He took this opportunity to rest his forehead against Izaya's, eyelids slipping closed in response to the peaceful contact. "Do you like the sound of _that_?"

Unbeknownst to the blond, Izaya's lips had crested into a genuine smile, one that, all-in-all, really did show that he was happy. "I do like the sound of that, Shizu-chan. I like it very much."

Stepping back, Shizuo nodded in agreement. "Good, because I do, too. I better, right?"

Izaya smirked deviously, holding up a finger to poke at the tip of Shizuo's nose. "That's right, because after tonight, you're stuck with me for life. Any last words? No regrets?"

Shaking his head, Shizuo took a short moment, allowing a soft laugh to rattle through him.

"None whatsoever."

* * *

_Hello there! Chappy here! :D_

_Ahhh, it felt so good to write some fluffy fluff. I hope I kept Shizuo and Izaya in character! D:_

_Today's theme was "formal", which ultimately made me think of suits and then that lead me to thinking of weddings? Yes? Mhm._

_Anyways, I really hope that you've enjoyed reading this! I really enjoyed writing it! :D_

_- Chappy (:_


End file.
